She's On Fire
by Starr77
Summary: *B/V songfic* It's another morning at the Briefs' house...how are Bulma and Vegeta going to fight this time?


Welcome! You have decided to read my story so for that you deserve a Hershey's bar. *hands you a Hershey's bar* Congrats! Anyway… this is my very first V/B fic, and it's a songfic! The song is 'She's on Fire' by the one and only Train. (Don't they rule?) So relax and enjoy! And if you don't review, I'll have to hit you with my trusty stick. So beware…

She's On Fire

Vegeta woke up to the sound of music downstairs and the smell of bacon. Grumbling, he threw back the blankets and got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes for a minute, then proceeded out of his bedroom and down the stairs. 

In the Briefs' kitchen, a two-year old Bra was sitting at the table in a booster seat, happily eating Cheerios and spilling them all over the floor. When she saw her father, her blue eyes lit up. "Good morning Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta yawned. "Hi Princess." He took a seat at the head of the table and looked over to where Bulma was dancing around the kitchen, a red flower in her hair, and making breakfast. "Woman, food. Now."

She stopped dancing and spun around. "Keep you pants on (or don't. *drool*) I'm cooking as fast as I can. If you didn't eat so damn much, I could have it done by now. And good morning to you, too sweetheart." She gave him a sharp glare.

"Morning," he mumbled. 

Bulma continued to dance around to the music playing on the radio on the counter. 

__

Well this is just between us but between us, let's get high

Vegeta looked on as she spun around the kitchen, frying bacon here, or popping up toast there. She was still in her pajamas: a pink tank top and matching pants. Her blue hair was tucked messily behind her ears and she sported a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. 

__

In pictures I have seen her and to see her is truly fine

A teenage Trunks ran down the stairs. "Morning Mom," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hi Dad, morning Bra." He took his place at the table and played with the placemat. "Um, Mom? Is breakfast almost ready?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Almost."

__

She's on fire

The head of the household looked at his wife. She had stopped dancing, and now was just moving her hips to the beat of the music playing. She piled two jumbo sized stacks of pancakes on two plates. The song changed, and she started to whistle to the tune of the next one. 

__

She's on fire

"Mommy, where did you get that pretty flower in your hair? Did Daddy give it to you?" Bra asked. 

Bulma smiled at the little clone of herself. "What do you think, baby?"

__

Flowers in her evening set I get the feeling she won't forget

"I think he did," Bra giggled.

"Well then he did." Bulma winked at Vegeta, who stared at her, dumbfounded.

__

And there's times you'd long to be her but to be her is surely binding

About five minutes later, Bulma served two heaping plates of pancakes, two plates of sausages, two plates of bacon, and six king-sized glasses of milk to her two hungry 'boys' sitting at the table. Then she sat down with a glass of juice for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Vegeta asked gruffly after swallowing a mouthful of food.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not hungry," she replied.

__

She's on fire

He tossed a sausage at her. "No woman of mine is going to starve herself," he stated.

She caught the sausage and inspected it. "Okay, Vegeta, what did you do to it? I know very well you're not one to give away food."

"Well maybe I feel like it." He lowered his head and continued shoving forkfuls of food in his mouth.

__

She's on fire

She shrugged and took a bite. "So Trunks, what are your plans for the day?"

Trunks took a swig of juice. "Goten and I are going to the mall and hang out for a while," he answered.

"Oh? And how long do you plan to be out until?" Bulma queried.

"Just leave the boy alone. He can take care of himself," Vegeta said, giving Bulma a small smile.

__

She's onto me

Bulma smiled back. "I guess you're right, aren't you Vegeta?" she asked.

"I'm always right," he shot back.

__

And I'm over me

"Mmhmm, believe what you want, babe, but the truth will always surface sooner or later," she smirked.

With a final gulp, Vegeta finished his breakfast. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to train," he announced, standing up.

"Okay, hon. There's clean towels in the linen closet," Bulma said.

__

She's on fire

Twenty minutes later, Bulma was standing in front of her bedroom mirror, playing with her hair. "I hate my hair," she sighed to herself. 

"Why?" came the cocky question. "It covers your head, doesn't it?"

She spun around. "But it's ugly. I can't do anything with it. And it's just ugly," she complained.

Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's shoulders in a rare display of affection. "It's not ugly. I happen to like it. It's the only thing that smells decent in this house."

__

And if I could be inside her light

Bulma smiled. "Peach," she murmured. "That's the shampoo scent. Peach."

"Well then, we need more peach in this house. It's starting to smell like gasoline again. Those stupid experiments of your are making the house stink." He removed his arms and began to walk out of the room.

__

I would steal enough to make my way into the night

"Yeah, well, how do you think we can afford all that food you eat, you pig?" she yelled at him before she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

__

And if I could be inside her light I might just find I'd be alright

An hour later, Bra waddled outside to the gravity chamber and knocked on the door. "Daddy?" she yelled. "Can you come out here for a minute?"

The door opened and a very sweaty Vegeta poked his head out. "What's the matter Princess?" he asked.

The toddler put her finger in her mouth. "Daddy, did you really give Mommy that flower this mornin'?"

He sighed. "No princess, I didn't. Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause I think Mommy wants you to give her a flower. That's why she closed one eye to you at breffast."

"Okay, then baby, why don't I pick her a flower and then can I go back to my training?" He couldn't believe he was taking orders from a two-year-old. 

She nodded.

__

Well it's not a daydream if you decide to make it your life

Vegeta walked into the garden, his hand in Bra's, and scanned the flowerbed. "Which one, Princess?"

Bra pointed to a red rose. "Mommy likes that one," she said.

Vegeta bent down and carefully plucked the rose from its position. Thorns dug their way into his hand and he wiped the blood away nonchalantly. 

__

And this is not between us but between us let's keep getting back to where it's from

Vegeta sent Bra in the house before him and she checked to make sure Bulma wasn't anywhere near. Then, after the coast was clear, he laid the rose on the kitchen table where Bulma was sure to see it. Then he left.

__

She's on fire

Bulma walked down the stairs, whistling to herself. As she strolled in the kitchen, a bright flash of red caught her eye. She walked over to the table and saw a red rose, laying in the sunlight.

__

She's on fire

She smiled softly to herself. It was beautiful, just beautiful. Sure, it was from her garden and she had planted it herself, but it was the thought that counted.

__

She's on fire

Quickly, she ran outside and up to the gravity chamber. She knocked on the door, and it opened a minute later. 

__

She's onto me

"What do you want?" Vegeta barked.

Bulma smiled, and held out the rose. "Just wanted to say thank you. You can go back to your training now. I'll leave you alone." She turned around and went on her way back to the house.

__

And I'm over me

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shut the door. But he smiled as he continued with his training. 

__

She's on fire

Bulma smiled as she fixed the rose in a vase. 

Bra toddled into the kitchen. "Hi Mommy. Ooh, look at that pretty flower! I bet Daddy gave that pretty flower to you, didn't he?" she giggled.

"Yes, baby, he did. Did you know he gave it to me?" 

The carbon copy of Bulma shook her head. "No Mommy, I didn't," Bra lied.

__

She's on fire

Bra giggled again and toddled off to play. 

The front door opened and Vegeta stalked in. "Woman, get me some water," he demanded.

Bulma smiled, in a dream-like state for a moment before taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water. She handed it to him, and he gulped it down.

"What's with you?" he asked.

__

She's onto me

She smiled. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky I am, that's all," she sighed.

He smirked. "Yeah, you are lucky, you're married to me of course."

__

And I'm over me

Bulma snapped out of her dreamy state. "You are such a pig! I can't believe how selfish you are!" she yelled.

__

She's over me 

"Oh yeah? Well at least my mouth isn't big enough to fit the entire planet in!" he shot back.

__

And I'm onto her

"How much do you want to bet?" she retorted.

__

She's on fire

As her parents continued to fight, Bra sighed in the hallway. My parents are too strange

__

She's on fire

*Okay, that was my attempt at a B/V. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
